A Hideous Plot
is the nineteenth episode of the show . Summary Continuing from the last episode, Commander Jogjebi orders Mangko to play the recorder whilst Juldarami looks on anxiously. However, when the button is pressed, instead of the recording unmasking Juldarami as a spy, it is instead party music from the Regiment ship party from episode 17. Geumsaegi visibly relaxes as Geomeunjogjebi approaches Mangko and Mulmangcho and Oegwipali begin to panic. Jogjebi's soldiers on the other hand enjoy the music and gently bob and weave to the tune. As Mangko stops the recording, Geomeunjogjebi and Jogjebi look accusingly to the mice as a terrified Oegwipali grabs the recorder, insisting the evidence against Juldarami must have been deleted, citing that it had recorded him saying "Unhasu, Unhasu, this is Pangulggot!" Juldarami addresses Jogjebi insisting the mice have bore a grudge against them for a long time, but Geomeunjogjebi leaps to their defense insisting that Juldarami is a spy from Flower Hill known as Pangulggot. He then turns on Mangko, demanding to know why he is being silent and accuses him of tampering with the recorder. Jogjebi considers silently for a few moments before - much to Geumsaegi's horror - demands everyone in the party, Juldarami included, be placed under immediate arrest. Mangko wails in despair as the mice tearfully try to plead their case. Only Juldarami takes arrest with a stoic face. Back in his office, Geumsaegi wonders how he can rescue Juldarami from his predicament. He surfs through the databases and pulls up Geumeunjogjebi's profile. He prints out the file as well as those of Mulmangcho and Oegwipali in order to present them to Jogjebi, hoping he will see their histories and condemn them instead of Juldarami. Jogjebi resides in his own office, rethinking the events of the day, how Juldarami swore the mice held a long grudge and how odd that Mangko would defend them. Performing his signature pace, he wonders if Juldarami really is a spy, and just who is Geomeunjogjebi to be so involved. He turns on a surveillance feed of their cells. Juldarami silently paces back and forth, whilst Oegwipali and Mulmangcho cry in anguish. The mice lament that they should have killed Juldarami on Lobster Isle, and that Mulmangcho truly believed he would live and Pangulggot would die. Mulmangcho desperately begs Geomeunjogjebi to use the remaining Tokgasi agents in Flower Hill to prove their case, but the weasel rebuffs them, saying Jogjebi is too stupid to see clear evidence right in front of his face, so how could he see clear evidence from Tokgasi who work from behind the scenes in Flower Hill. Upon hearing that some Tokgasi agents are still operating within Flower Hill, Jogjebi considers he could still use them to defeat Flower Hill. But first, he might send his agents to Flower Hill in order to test them whilst he keeps a close eye on Juldarami. At that moment Geumsaegi arrives. Jogjebi smiles, welcoming his friend and aide before Geumsaegi asks him to look over his documents. As he reads, Geumsaegi explains that this is evidence that Geomeunjogjebi and the mice have plotted against him in the past. Jogjebi seems to consider that Geumsaegi doesn't trust Geomeunjogjebi and orders that he and the mice be taken to the execution site at once. Geomeunjogjebi, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali are tied to stakes as execution by firing squad is prepared. Geomeunjogjebi curses that Jogjebi is murdering his allies to benefit his enemies. Oegwipali blames Mulmangcho for the chain of events that led to their execution and renounces him as his brother. The order is given, the guns fire and we see the three slumped over their bindings, appearing to be dead. Jogjebi turns to Juldarami, apologizing for his brief imprisonment and offers to treat him as a way to make up for his maltreatment. At a fancy dinner in Jogjebi's villa, Jogjebi encourages Juldarami and Geumsaegi to relax and eat and drink to their hearts content. Juldarami insists he is fine and that this is unnecessary, but Jogjebi reasons he must be fit and strong to defeat Flower Hill - a statement Geumsaegi silently takes issue with. Noting the time, Jogjebi announces he must leave and encourages the two to enjoy themselves. As soon as they are alone, Geumsaegi and Juldarami share a private toast to their friendship. The next morning, as the two exit the villa, Juldarami asks why he is being sent away whilst Geumsaegi reassures him it's just a reward. However, when a car drives up the two note that inside seems to be a reluctant, frightened mole. Geumsaegi demands to know the identity of the mole to which the soldier reveals he is a famous makeup artist who can disguise weasels into otters and squirrels into mice. Jogjebi had him "acquired" because he is the best in the business. Geumsaegi asks why Jogjebi suddenly needs a makeup artist, and the soldier replies that it's to infiltrate Flower Hill. Geumsaegi seems to approve and bids them continue. However the mole watches Geumsaegi curiously, adjusting his glasses as though noticing something. Meanwhile, Jogjebi walks down a dark corridor into his prison cells where Geomeunjogjebi, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali lie motionless on the ground. A mouse doctor explains that the drug-pellets they had been shot with will soon be wearing off and they should soon regain consciousness. Satisfied, Jogjebi sits at his desk and activates a sprinkler system to help bring them back a little sooner. Mulmangcho is the first to awaken followed by Oegwipali, who asks if they are in Hell. Jogjebi activates a light than shines upon him, bringing him to their attention - including Geomeunjogjebi who has also awoken. Geomeunjogjebi begins to plead to Jogjebi but is promptly silenced. Jogjebi asks them again, that they are not of Flower Hill, and Geomeunjogjebi insists they are not. Jogjebi orders them to open their hands to reveal nothing. He goes on to say they have nothing to prove their loyalty. He asks Geomeunjogjebi if he is still in control of Tokgasi, to which he uncertainly replies that he does. Jogjebi then leads them away, insisting he has something to show them. Geumsaegi and Juldarami enjoy their vacation, driving along a beach. Juldarami asks if it is okay for Geumsaegi to accompany him to which he replies it is - they saved the Pangulggot group, why not celebrate together? They proceed to dance and play together on the beach, playing in the sea, picking flowers and cooking fresh stew on a campfire. Finally, they separate, Juldarami sets off on a large white ship as Geumsaegi fondly waves him goodbye. Jogjebi has taken Geomeunjogjebi and the mice to a small projection room where he shows them footage of highly trained weasel commando units, capable of attacking from sea and on land. Impressed by the incredible display, Oegwipali and Mulmangcho cheer before Jogjebi asks if they are willing to accompany them on a mission. Should they succeed, it would cement his trust in them over Juldarami. Not only that, but they will be gifted the title of Scout Commander. Geomeunjogjebi is hesitant to allow Jogjebi control of Tokgasi but sees no other choice and agrees. Mulmangcho and and Oegwipali enthusiastically concur. Jogjebi sends the mice away abruptly, and though confused, they do so. Geomeunjogjebi speaks with Jogjebi on the importance of destroying Flower Hill's radio system so they can non longer communicate. Geumsaegi remains on the beach, enjoying his downtime. The makeup artist has begun work, transforming Geomeunjogjebi into an otter, Oegwipali into a rabbit, and Mulmangcho into a typical Flower Hill red squirrel. Other agents are disguised as various animals including deer and ram. Geomeunjogjebi addresses the group and tells them Mulmangcho and Oegwipali will be accompanying the commando unit. With all said and done, he dismisses all but Mulmangcho. He tells the mouse that he is to meet with Tokgasi and prepare to lead the commando unit. Finally, he gives Mulmangcho a knife and orders him to murder the makeup artist, stating it is Jogjebi's order. But it is to be done without anybody else knowing. Agreeing, Mulmangcho asks what is to become of Geumsaegi and Juldarami. Geomeunjogjebi reassures him that they think they are dead and with that, Mulmangcho goes on his way. As soon as he is alone, a briefcase is dropped into the room and Geomeunjogjebi is instructed to take the train to Rabbit Village to get to Flower Hill. Peering inside the case, Geomeunjogjebi finds Butterfly Bombs. Mulmangcho has taken to his task of killing the makeup artist with a sadistic glee, toying with him over a cliff before beating him senseless. When the mole drops his glasses, Mulmangcho notices they have expensive golden rims. Trying them to find they match his prescription, he happily takes them to replace his plain black ones and punches the helpless mole. Desperate to escape, the mole is driven to the cliff's edge and ponders if he should chance it and jump. However, Mulmangcho tosses his blade and it plants in the mole's back and he falls from the cliff. Mulmangcho, his evil deed complete, turns to his objective on Flower Hill. Geumsaegi drives down the winding roads to return to his office before he comes across the dying mole on the road. Recognizing him as the makeup artist, he rushes to help him. The mole mutters that a mouse with glasses killed him. Alarmed that Mulmangcho might still be alive, he asks where the mouse is now. With his last ounce of strength, the mole points to the cliff edge and dies in Geumsaegi's arms. Geumsaegi races to the top of the cliff where he finds Mulmangcho - still in his squirrel disguise - preparing his transport. He orders him to freeze and Mulmagncho recognizes him as Geumsaegi and becomes angry and vengeful and immediately attacks. He kicks Geumsaegi back, and taken off guard, Geumsaegi drops his pistol. Seeing his chance, Mulmagncho dives for the gun, but Geumsaegi is too quick and blocks him, managing to knock off his facial squirrel mask. His identity revealed, Mulmangcho flees into the woods, back to the road and steals Geumsaegi's car. Geumsaegi in turn, takes Mulmangcho's floating transportation vehicle in order to chase him. He is able to use a hookshot built into the vehicle to grab onto Mulmangcho's car and lift it into the air. Geumsaegi then smashes the car against the cliffs edge and Mulmagncho screams as he is rattled around inside. As the car is damaged, Mulmangcho falls and struggles to hang on, and through the jostling, his tail becomes trapped in the lid of the car trunk and is suspended in mid air. Geumsaegi demands to know how Mulmangcho still lives, but the mouse refuses to speak. Geumsaegi submerges the car into the river, dragging Mulmangcho down with it. When he is finally pulled back for air, Geumsaegi announces he has until the count of three to tell him or he will kill him. In terrible pain and in fear for his life, Mulmangcho finally talks and spills Jogjebi's plan to send the disguised agents into Flower Hill with the commando unit. Furious, Geumsaegi lifts the car from the river, and bumps it off of a natural rock formation. This finally snaps Mulmangcho's tail and severs it in two. Trembling and in shock, Mulmangcho tries to recover the other half of his ruined tail before falling to the ground and weeps as Geumsaegi approaches with murderous intent. He considers Jogjebi's plans to invade Flower Hill, the lengths he'll go to to destroy it and it's people. How happy it would make Jogjebi and Geomeunjogjebi to succeed. Geumsaegi angrily curses their evil ways as he punches Mulmangcho into the car and knocking it back into the river. Distraught that Pangulggot failed to protect Flower Hill in this instance, Geumsaegi knows he must act quickly. He decides letting Mulmangcho live might prove useful in destroying the commando units and ties Mulmangcho to the vehicle and programs it's course. Geumsaegi sends word to Unhasu, telling them of the plot and that he sends Mulmangcho and hopes they can use him against the units. Meanwhile, on the train, Geomeunjogjebi announces to his agents that they have arrived in Flower Hill and it's time to move, as he picks up his case of Butterfly Bombs. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami Villains *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Geomeunjogjebi *Commander Jogjebi *Mangko Production notes Songs *They Remain In Our Hearts Transcript Gallery A Hideous Plot/gallery Trivia Category:Series 1 Episodes